


Elrond's Children

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moments of love and loss in Middle-Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond meets his returning sons

Word came of his sons' approach and Elrond prepared once again to shelter an heir in Isildur's line. So many since Isildur's queen had watched them march away eastward! She had been a great lady in Númenor before it fell and her son became king in Arnor. Gilraen was the daughter of Rangers, and what her son would become no one knew.

Two horses entered the starlit courtyard. Elrohir jumped down at once and embraced his father but Elladan remained astride. His long cloak twitched. A small face peered out, grey-eyed under dark hair.

Thus did hope come to Elrond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tolkien weekly "line"


	2. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond muses on children and his brother's heirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tolkien weekly "mourning"

We have made few children this Age, for we could no longer bear teaching the love of Arda Marred to Elves who must soon leave it. We have lost much by this. Elves will always sing and no song is forgotten, yet some are not now heard in Middle-earth.

How fortunate I have been to shelter from time to time my brother's heirs. Some have been dear to me, some bare acquaintances. Not all have been children, yet the rush of their lives brightens our memories of youth. But this one will be the last, and he grows too quickly.


	3. Men and Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "foreign word"

"Ada, what signifies engwar?"

The lord of Imladris shows no surprise though anger shadows his face. "An old name given to Men. I thought it abandoned, but perhaps it is only avoided within my hearing."

The boy nodded. "He did not think I would hear."

"The Men he knows are less acute."

A dark head bows again over the map. Careful fingers trace Mirkwood, Esgaroth.

"I am different, then, from both Elves and other Men."

Elrond feels a familiar twist. "There are kinds of Men as there are kinds of Elves…"

_And you, my son, are the hope of all._


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen returns from Lórien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "contentment"

I love my grandparents dearly, but my father is dearest and it is good to be home. Imladris is more quick, somehow, than Lórien. My father says it is our kinship with Men that makes us prefer its more sharply turning seasons. I have seen a little of the rush and fall of Men but there have been so many, and when my brothers recite their names I recall few faces.

Singing in the Hall of Fire, hearing the Bruinen's roar, wandering alone under stars sifting through my father's trees, I will be content here til the end of Arda.


	5. In the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn far from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tolkien weekly "violet"

He came up from the deserts of the South, hot, dry, open in a way that was more strange to him than the unfamiliar stars. At last he was traveling northward, homeward. Far ahead lay great forests that marched up snow-topped mountains, streams that ran swift through icy gorges or meandered through green lands. There folk he loved worked and waited.

The Crossings of Poros were far behind him, the Southron cloak that had shielded him from sun and eyes buried deep in a tumble of red rocks. The violet shadows of Ithilien closed about him as he strode on.


	6. Caras Galadhon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen, an unexpected meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "mistaken identity"

I felt no fear at his approach. While my grandmother was there, no one walked in Lórien unbidden, though I know now that fear would not have been amiss. He was tall, Noldor like my father, I thought, but who? Even then there were not so many of us. When he moved it tugged at my memory yet I did not think I could have forgotten the strength and confidence and grace that he possessed.

I called out a greeting and to my wonder he answered me in the accents of Imladris. Suddenly breathless, I knew him, and my doom.


	7. Foresight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond in the Hall of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "minor arcana"

I rarely bring drink into the Hall of Fire, but this night I must have something to clutch, to hold before my face at need. The Council has decided. Now, crowned not as men are crowned yet more regal so, my daughter, the image of her foremother they say, and my son are revealed to all.

I sent him journeying not in banishment but in fulfillment of my foresight, and so it proved. I would conceal what I see when he sets out once more.

They turn this way. I raise my cup, a shield against their grave, grey eyes.


	8. Fare Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen watches the Fellowship depart

We had made our farewells, but at the last I too leave the Hall to watch them from the shadows. My father looks grim but glad now that a course has been set. I know that warrior's determination and relief, for it graced Aragorn when we parted.

_We lie together, dark, grey-flecked hair tickling my shoulder. I tuck it behind his ear and his hand catches mine, roughened thumb caressing a silver ring._

_"This will be my hardest journey, and must be the swiftest."_

_"Then our joy must come swiftly, too."_

He sits silent, waiting, bowed in thought.

_Remember joy._


	9. Standard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell prepares for war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "minor arcana"

Halbarad had come to aid their last defense when Elrond summoned him.

"Aragorn is in Rohan. Will you take a company seeking him? My sons would ride also."

Halbarad's heart twisted. "Gladly, my Lord, but we are needed here, as are they."

"If he fails it will not matter, yet we will defend each other in your absence." Elrond took from the wall a staff upon whose ancient shaft workings of a tree shone faintly. "Arwen asks for you. Will you take this to her?"

Halbarad bowed to the Lord of Imladris, but raised his eyes to a grieving father.


	10. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond enters Minas Tirith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "arriving someplace new"

Rómenna, Andúnië, Armenelos. Beautiful and thriving when I saw them, full of life brought to them by the sons and daughters of Elf-friends of the elder days. After my brother's death I visited his cities no more, and they were drowned.

Fornost, Annúminas. Pale copies built for the sons of sons, the Faithful, survivors of Númenórë, cities that crumbled even as did Men's wills and fortunes after Dagorlad.

Minas Tirith. Like the first so named, long a watchtower against the Dark. In victory and despair I bring through these white gates my last, best gift to the cities of Men.


	11. With Only the Hills to Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Arwen go into the hills behind Edoras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "change of season"

"I cannot abandon you! There is only winter for you and I cannot!"

"I am not abandoned. You know my choice. Do you mistrust Estel's heart? Deny our fate? I am not abandoned."

"I will stay."

"But Vilya cannot."

"The ring knows Cirdan. Let him bear it over sea."

"Ada, you must go, for me. So many that we love are there."

"But you are here…. I will stay with you another season. Only that."

"All my new life will be as a season to you, and when my winter comes indeed what comfort could we offer each other? Go."


End file.
